Hats
All about hats. Hats and How to Get Them *'Bat Wing:' 20% chance to unlock after visiting a cave biome within a single playthrough: Dash distance doubled. * Berserker Scarf: 20% chance to unlock after defeating 15 monsters within a single playthrough: 33% chance on level up to gain an extra ATK stat * Black Dragon Helm: '''100% chance to unlock after defeating the Black Dragon. Dashes and jumps no longer cost stamina. * '''Bunny Ears: '''20% chance to unlock after visiting a Tundra Biome within a single playthrough: Gives the player the ability to Triple Jump. * '''Dragon Hat: 20% chance to unlock after visiting a Volcano biome within a single playthrough: Attacking barehanded will fire a fireball that will deal your MAG in damage, consumes 1 Mana. * Frost Crown: '''20% chance to unlock after defeating the Ice Queen. Chance to recover HP when recovering a Mana point. * '''Gatherer Headband: 20% chance to unlock after gathering 10 plants within a single playthrough: The wearer has a 25% chance to aquire a random item when gathering ingredients. *'Hero Crown: '''100% chance to unlock after beating the game : 33% chance to gain a random stat on level up. * '''Magician Hat:' 20% chance to unlock after crafting any magic staff in a single playthrough: 33% chance on level up to gain an extra MAG stat. * Miner Cap: 20% chance to unlock after mining 10 ores within a single playthrough: 25% chance yielding another ore when hitting an ore deposit with a pick *'Overworld Hat: '''halves all damage received rounded down. *'Pirate Hat: 100% chance to unlock after killing Percy the penguin. Grants the wearer double gold. * '''Robin Hood Hat: 20% chance to unlock after shooting 100 arrows within a single playthrough: 33% chance on level up to gain a extra DEX stat *'Scourge Mask:' 20% chance to unlock after visiting the Scourge Lair within a single playthrough: Wearer loses 1 HP every 2 minutes. * Sean's hat: Unlocked by pressing L key and typing: 1414131 * Shroom Hat: 20% chance to unlock after visiting a Veldt biome within a single playthrough: 20% chance of dropping a random ingredient from the giant shroom growing on your head, upon taking damage. * Skeleton King Hood: 100% chance after defeating the Skeleton King: Attacking bare handed will summon a skeleton that runs straight forward and damages enemies that it touches (similar to Dire Wolf skill). Consumes one mana. * Skeleton Mask: '''20% chance to unlock after visiting a dungeon biome within a single playthrough: The wearer has a 25% higher chance of landing a critical hit. * '''Spider Egg: 20% chance to unlock after defeating a Broodmother within a single playthrough: 10% chance that a Broodmother Spider will spawn upon taking damage. * Tiki Mask: 20% chance to unlock after visiting a swamp biome within a single playthrough: When entering a new district, Player has 50% chance to heal 3Hp or lose 1 Hp. * Tyrannox Hat: '20% chance to unlock after defeating a Tyrannox within a single playthrough:The wearer has the abiity to summon highly toxic meteors that scale with MAG while attacking bare handed. Consumes 1 Mana *'Viking Helm: 100% Unlock chance after choosing only Warrior Skills. 10% Chance on attack to summon a giant Viking Axe to deal double ATK damage. * Wasp Glasses: 20% chance to unlock after destroying a beehive within a single playthrough: Player moves faster and falls down slower. *'Wizard Beard:' 100% chance to unlock after having 3 mage skills within a single playthrough: 66% chance to not consume mana when casting a spell. * Stats of The Overworld Hat without Guardian's Aura -Slimes (and anything normally dealing 1 damage) will do no damage instead, but will still interrupt melee attacks and cause knockback. -Boars, Percyl and other mobs that do an even amount of damage, have their damage cut exactly in half. -Tyrannoxes (and anything doing an odd number of damage greater than 1) will have their damage halved and rounded down (3 becomes 1; 5 becomes 2; etc.) * Stats of The Overworld Hat With Guardian's Aura -The buff subtracts 4 damage from an enemy's attack before the Overworld Helm halves the remaining damage, allowing up to 5 damage in a single attack to deal no damage. -Normally, the Guardian's Aura allows at least 1 damage to get through to buffed players. In-Game Appearance Category:Guide